


Celine

by BunnyIsCute



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyIsCute/pseuds/BunnyIsCute
Summary: This is part of a Tumblr @askdaddydraco and part of The Star Child Universe.Ron, four months pregnant with twins, wakes up in the middle of the night and sees his bed is cold and empty. Where is Blaise, who is also four months pregnant? Why isn't he in bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Celine**

Ron shifted in his sleep, uncomfortable by the larger stomach he was now sporting and he now has his own Fred and George inside of him, punching inside his guts and kicking his bladder and making his body ache. However, Ron soon found himself awake when his arm was thrown over and it landed on cold bedsheets. He opened his eyes and in the barest moment of awareness, he heard a groan. He opened his eyes, sitting up and looking for any sign of life, only to see the bathroom door closed but light peaking out behind it. “Blaise?” Ron sat up some more, feeling his back crack into place.

Ron could hear a gasp and a strained voice, “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

The red-haired male swung his legs on the side, and with a huff he stood up, trying to keep balance. At four months along, he felt like a bloated pig ready to burst and he was already able to feel movement (or so he claims) and he turned on the lamplight. “Blaise? You okay?” Ron asked as he began to walk over, not hearing anything in a few minutes. He leaned against the door, knocking when he hadn’t heard a response.

“Ron I’m busy!” Blaise voice could be heard again, but there was a panic laced in his voice. The Gryffindor alumni sighed, “Blaise if you need a laxative, it’s in the cabinet.”

“...okay thanks. Go back to bed!” Ron was was nearly sleepy enough to mindlessly obey. Though as he turned his head, he heard a sudden gasp escape Blaise and Ron quickly tried to open the door, finding it locked. “Blaise! Blaise! Open up! Please! I’m worried about you!” It only just hit Ron about how Blaise was also pregnant. The other seemed so well-put-together in appearances and had been taking care of everything, but who had been watching out for him?! Ron looked around and saw his wand on the nightstand. He reached over for it and soon unlocked the door with “alolamora!”

Ron opened the door, much to his fear he saw Blaise laying in the bathtub, no water, but he looked pale in the face and covered in sweat, as though he had been there for hours. His night pants complete drenched in blood and the look of horror etched in his dark brown eyes as he saw Ron standing at the door. The Slytherin looked as though he had run a marathon with all the sweat pouring off his face and his shirt was completely drenched. Blaise took sharp breathes as he tried to ride out the pain. Blaise was speechless at the moment, trying to hide his pain but when a painful wave hit his stomach, he covered his mouth, looking like he was trying to keep vile sick down. “Don’t get close!” Blaise stopped Ron, holding a hand out to keep Ron at a distance, “I’m might give you the same illness I have,” He said.

  
Ron looked around, wanting to help Blaise and while he could see it was not an illness, he knew he had to hold in some way. He looked over and saw a clean town hanging on the towel rack. He grabbed it, and began approaching Blaise, “Blaise...is going to help you,” he said as softly as he could. Blaise shook his head, “no. I’m fine. I’m just sick.”

“Blaise,” Ron spoke sternly. The Slytherin looked very weak at that moment. He looked into Ron’s sky-blue eyes. The man nodded softly up to him, and put the towel over Blaise’s front and folded it in half, revealing the stain pants still. Ron soon unbuckled the pants, seeing the imprint that they had made on Blaise’s flesh from how tight they were on home and lowered them. Until they were removed from his body. Next was the boxers, and no amount of magic would be enough to remove the deep red stains that soaked the boxers. Just before Ron could remove them, Blaise moved his hand to hold Ron’s wrist. “Don’t.” Blaise panted, his throat feeling dry, “I can’t...I don’t want to lose her,” he panted. Blaise has imagined his baby being a girl, a daughter he always wanted. One with braided pigtails and soft brown skin and beautiful hazel eyes and someone able to get freckles on her face. He didn’t want to lose his baby.

Ron could see how much fighting Blaise was trying to do in order to not lose their baby, but as much as he could sympathize, he knew Blaise was only making it worse for himself. “Blaise,” Ron said gently, “you have to breathe,” he reminded him softly.  
Blaise shook his head weakly, tears mixing with sweat on his cheeks. Ron was firm though as he let Blaise squeeze his wrist. “Blaise!” He spoke up louder to be heard by the other. “Breathe!”

The other tried to steady he breathe, taking a few more attempts but finally managed to steady his breathing by taking a few larger gulps of air, relaxing his tense body a bit. “I don’t want to lose her Ron,” Blaise admitted to the redhead. Ron leaned down and kissed Blaise’s forehead, “Shh...it’ll be over soon enough,” he said. While Ron was the one to usually freak out, he couldn’t because Blaise needed him. The redhead pulled the boxers down and Ron could see a makeshift opening. That alone would cause a huge amount of pain. An opening between his sac and anus and one made out of a need to expel...

Ron looked back at Blaise and gave him a soft note of reassurance, “you have to push Blaise.”

“What?! No! I don’t want to! I’ll lose her! No! Ron please!”

“Blaise, you have to push.”

The male finally complied and sat up, spreading his legs as much as he could in the bathtub and with Ron’s support, he began pushing.  
A few moments later, something the size of a palm came out of Blaise’s opening. Ron looked over and saw covered in blood was their baby, perfectly formed but so small and with an umbilical cord still attached to what looked like a sac. The red-haired male knew there was no hope of saving the baby. She had died. He let go of Blaise’s hand, and picked the body up gently with both hand, along with the sac, and placed her on the towel that rested on Blaise’s chest.

This broke Blaise as be began sobbing, clearly upset over this miscarriage as he had every right to be. He had wanted this baby so much.  
Ron got up and picked up the towel and the baby, he couldn’t use fetus in good conscience as that word held no emotional attachment to it and it would clearly upset his partner, walking over to the bedroom. Earlier that day, Blaise had gotten a small jewelry body from his mother as a future gift for the expectant granddaughter. Ron grabbed his wand from his bed, having tossed it back when he had opened the door just minutes ago, and transformed the jewelry box into a tiny coffin. He wouldn’t lay the baby in it yet and placed her body on the dresser and turned to his love.

Blaise was in no condition to take care of himself, and so Ron went over and would help him as best as he could. “Are you in pain?” He asked worried as he noticed the blood still leaking from Blaise’s new opening. He nodded, shaking. Ron new Blaise needed to see a mediwitch. The Gryffindor offered his hand to Blaise, and the man hesitated for a moment before he was helped up. It never occurred to Ron that this was the first time he had ever seen Blaise so weak before. The Slytherin always held an air about him that was refined and dignified, even through the pregnancy, he had been doing well in keeping up appearances. Ron has never seen Blaise look so normal before, so human. “Easy mate,” Ron helped Blaise step out of the tub and in a moment of quick thinking, Ron grabbed Blaise’s black robe and held him remove his shirt. Blaise needed a shower without a doubt, but he needed a moment to breathe and cry. Ron held Blaise’s hand, guiding the slumped over man back to the bedroom. Just as he was leading the aching male to bed, Blaise stopped and looked over at the dresser. “I wanna see her,” he said in a quiet voice. Ron helped Blaise sit down at the edge of the bed, and walked over and gingerly picked up the towel with the baby on it. Ron hesitated, he looked over his shoulder, “are you sure?”

“Yes,” Blaise answered sternly.

Ron turned and walked back to Blaise, showing him the remains and still a perfectly intact baby. She was about the size of his middle finger and pale, no pigment on her skin. Blaise took her into his bare hands. He wept. Ron sat down next to Blaise, letting the other mourn. Ron felt a loss as well, but Blaise needed to let out his emotions now and not try to hold back. Blaise leaned against Ron, still holding the baby in his hands. “I tried to be strong...for her...and I still lost her.”

Ron wrapped a hand around Blaise, holding him close. “I know. You did all that you could,” Ron said. “But there is something you still need to do.”

Blaise knew what Ron meant. A name. She needed a name.

“Celine,” Blaise stated softly. “Celine Esme Weasley.”

Ron was surprised that Blaise was giving her his last name. Ron turned his head, kissing Blaise’s cheek, “A beautiful name for a beautiful baby,” he assured him. Blaise squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down like a waterfall. Ron only held him close that night, only calling a mediwitch as soon as dawn broke the sky and when Blaise was sleep finally, informing them of the miscarriage. When the sun finally rose, Blaise was being taken to St. Mungos for a proper examination, taking the baby with them inside of her tiny coffin.


	2. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on my page @the-weasley-zabini-family-blog and if you want more Ron x Blaise content, go check out the blog, there is A LOT that's happened in terms of the blog's story but I wanted to share the follow up here so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also as a note from the last chapter, I'm not a registered nurse or any sort of medical expert, so I know it's not medically accurate. Sorry about that!

**Grief**

Things happened so fast that there wasn’t much breathing room. Draco ran off without a trace and took baby Corvus with him, and Harry Potter was murdered, left in Draco’s apartment. The state he was seen…it was too cruel to even explain it to James and Aster, Draco and Harry’s children who were left behind. James, a young teen about to turn fourteen, was living in St. Mungos for his own good, and Aster was a student at Beauxbatons. Ron had been there when he broke the news to both of the kids, he felt responsible to do at least that for them.

The funeral was a fiasco in itself when Harry’s wife, Stella, cursed everyone out and admitted to the horrors she had done before fate ultimately ended her life in her husband’s grave…

Ron had barely slept a restful wink but that was because he was doing a lot for everyone. Ron didn’t like admitting his caring nature too much, but someone needed to do everything else. Blaise was still in bed, a separate bed from the one they used to share. Blaise had suffered a miscarriage and he never imaged how heartbreaking it was for the Slytherin alumni. Ron didn’t want to even think of that word at the moment, as though the thought of it would suddenly make their lives worse.

Ron was four months pregnant with twins; a fact that seemed more haunting now.

Over the years, the wizarding population had been steadily dropping, and after the vicious Dragon Pox spread killed off over 70% of the Wizarding population, it seemed that no one was truly able to have babies anymore without miscarriages or stillbirths. Draco’s baby boy, Corvus, was a miracle in that he survived despite being born two months premature. Ron remembered seeing the baby so small, like a bean. He thought about his son Hugo…well, Harry’s son Hugo, but he loved that boy as though he was his. As for his daughter, he still loved her, but she wanted nothing to with him anymore. Hermione tried to make Rose understand the situation, but the girl had cut him out of her life.

Ron raised a hand to the door, knocking, “Blaise? Are you awake?” He opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark, thick black curtains covered the light that normally would have lit up this room. He could see Blaise, covered in a gray comforter. This was the guest bedroom, but Blaise was making it his room right now. “I made you something to eat. Chicken soup, my mother’s recipe,” he said as he walked over with the tray of food.

Dark smoldering eyes looked over at the red-haired male. Before everything, Ron had just gotten a haircut to help with the shaggy lion’s mane he was dealing with before. Blaise could see Ron holding the tray of food. It wasn’t his first attempt to get him to eat. He could also see Ron’s belly jetting out and his shirt unable to cover it since it was rounding greatly.

Blaise looked down at his flabby stomach. They had been pregnant around the same time, and while his baby was buried in the backyard, Ron was still perfectly plump. It made him angry, for more than one reason. “I’m not hungry.”

Ron put the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed. “Bullshit. You haven’t eaten in days, Blaise! Come on,” Ron said and pulled the comforter off Blaise, revealing the man in black sweats. Blaise forced himself to sit up and Ron looked satisfied when the other began to eat slowly. Blaise gave him a glare, but Ron was firm, “I’m staying until you finish that entire bowl,” he stated.

“You’re sounding a lot like your mother,” Blaise said as he began to eat the soup.

“Good. She’s got a good head on her shoulders,” Ron said and soon went around the room, pulling the blinds open and revealing a gorgeous autumn scene. The leaves were turning beautiful reds and golds and their yard was being covered by autumn leaves. The sky was a crisp sky blue that almost looked white and instead of blindingly bright, it only accented the natural changing tones of the earth. Blaise was blinded by the outside world and turned harshly to see Ron smiling and with his hands on his hips, “now that I can finally see,” Ron started before heading back over, “we can finally clean up some!”

“What? Are you nesting already?” Blaise spoke with annoyance. Ron froze in shock by the tone. However, he wouldn’t allow himself to be talked down to, especially like this, “Blaise. We need to talk,” he said. Blaise looked away from Ron, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Ron continued, “your attitude sucks and it needs to end.”

“I’m allowed to mope. You would be too if you were me,” Blaise stated coldly. "Not like you cared much anyway."

“I’ve mourned her too!” Ron spoke firmly, insulted. “I get it! You’re sad! No, you’re more than sad! You’re depressed! You feel like a failure! You feel like you’ve failed _her_!” Ron shouted. “You seriously do not think that I don’t feel the same way?”

“HOW COULD YOU! YOU’RE STILL PREGNANT!” Blaise shouted those words and tears streamed down.

Ron was taken back by it, but he remained silent as Blaise continued, “you didn’t even try to get pregnant, it just happened! Your family breeds like rabbits and all of us are left to suffer miscarriages and stillborn babies! Celine was my…she was…my last chance of having a baby,” he attempted. “I was trying for years before her…with other men…Giles was a gift and I love him, but I wanted a family…a big one…like yours…and now…she’s gone.”

Ron didn’t even hesitate as Blaise needed a hug. He sat down beside the other on the bed and they soon fell back, lying horizontally on a mattress. Blaise’s head was on Ron’s chest, and his hand mover to Ron’s swollen stomach, softly touching it. “What if these babies aren’t mine?” Blaise asked in sorrow. Ron’s eyes lowered a bit, closing his eyes, “can you love them if they aren’t?”

“I don’t know,” Blaise admitted. “I want to…I want these babies to my children.”

“Then they are,” Ron said. “Family bonds are not solely blood bonds Blaise. Hugo wasn’t mine and I loved him all the same.” It was true. Ron was that boy’s father. He changed him, loved him like no other. Hugo was a good boy and children were not mere clones of their parents. When Hugo died, Ron mourned and still mourned for him. It hadn’t even been a year since his death. Ron was still in pain over that. He still kept on though because others needed him to. “Harry’s gone Blaise…you’re all these babies have left for a father,” Ron spoke softly, letting some tears down. He hadn’t even had the chance to mourn for his best friend and ex-lover. “He was horrible, I’ll admit it, but these babies are mine and they can be yours as well Blaise. They need you,” Ron said and wrapped his arms around the other’s head softly, crying on top of his head, “I need you.”

Blaise leaned down and kissed the top of Ron’s belly. “I’ll be here for all of you,” he whispered. Ron shook a bit and finally let out his tears as he thought about his loses this year. _Hermione…Rose…Hugo…Celine…Harry…_

Only this time, Blaise could mourn with him and they could take solace in that they weren’t alone in their grief; they had each other. 


End file.
